


you're my home

by katyacherub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolatier Tendou Satori, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Healthy Relationships, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally like one "bad word"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyacherub/pseuds/katyacherub
Summary: Domestic fluff with Tendou, truly that's all it is, but there is a timeskip spoiler!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	you're my home

Tendou Satori could be described as many things, however, a morning person is not one of them. The light was slowly, yet ever so annoyingly, fluttering in through the sheer curtains of the Paris apartment the two of you shared. Today was his day off and he intended to devote every second to you, but that was proving to be difficult, as you were nowhere to be found; normally when he awoke, you were gently curled into him, breathing softly, and he would just lay there admiring you until either he fell back asleep or you woke up, but today was different for some reason. 

Your side of the bed was cold, and he couldn’t hear the shower running, or you singing quietly to yourself in the kitchen— the only things he knew at that moment were that he missed you and he was groggy as hell. That was until he heard the handle on the front door begin to shake and you gently saying “fuck” from behind the door, accompanied by the sound of, what he determined to be, a bag or two falling. He chuckled to himself and decided he’d be ever so nice and save you from yourself. When he opened the door your key was still in the lock and you were grabbing the bags you had dropped— you looked up at him and offered a small smile, “so are you going to help me or not?” 

“oh, mon cœur, I would, but I much prefer to watch.” 

You rolled your eyes, his conversational French sucked, his only forte in that language was flirting and, truly, he only learned it so proficiently to annoy you. Once you stood back up, groceries in hand, is when he decided he’d help— with a lazy smile he finally grabbed the bags from you and held the door open with his foot to allow you in. 

You walked past him and into the kitchen, taking off your shoes and coat on your way there. As you were washing your hands you heard the door shut and Tendou quietly humming to himself as he approached you. 

You decided to meet him halfway and as you plucked one of the brown paper bags from his arms you pressed a quick kiss against his temple. You immediately went to work putting away the groceries you had purchased. While Tendou, being ever so helpful, placed the other bag on the kitchen counter and came up behind you, slinking his arms around your waist. He placed gentle kisses to the nape of your neck and whispered “I missed you,” between each one. You laughed, turning yourself around to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck, “you’re acting like I’ve been gone for ages.” 

“You have been.” 

“You’re entirely too dramatic.” 

“Me? Dramatic? Never,” the tone of his voice alone made you smile, but the way he pulled you closer while saying it made your face feel hot. He decided he needed to go back to sleep as it was still far too early for him to be up and about, so he grabbed your hand and started leading you back to your shared bed. You slightly protested, “but the groceries!” He looked over his shoulder at you, “they can wait, it's not like they're going anywhere.” You knew there was no use in arguing with him, so you allowed him to continue dragging you to bed— at least until you got to the end of the mattress and he decided to lift you up, throwing you onto it. You landed with a soft thud, mistakingly you thought he would simply just get in next to you— oh how wrong you were. Tendou decided the most effective way to keep you in bed with him until he was rested was to, simply, lay on top of you. 

You once again decided it would be best not to fight, and to be honest, you didn’t really want to. He had his head on your chest and as you gently ran your fingers up and down his spine as his breathing slowed, you couldn’t help but smile. He still smelled like chocolate and he looked so peaceful— as opposed to his normal chaotic presence. Your last thought before drifting off into sleep yourself was that he felt like home to you, no matter where you two were.


End file.
